Together Forever
by Tekno Danish
Summary: my first ever songfic to the song "together forever:" by Glay. basically, this is a takeru/sora bonding fic, but it has some very strong hints of SORATO. oh, and it takes place during season one (been a long time since we've seen one o' those, eh?)!! r/r!


He had been gone for so long, it seemed… 

A/N Hm… my first try at a songfic… Hope it works out… This is mainly to cure a major case of writer's block I'm having, so don't expect anything… good. Yeah. I just want to let everyone know (who was keeping track o' my other fic) that I'm still alive and WORKING ON IT. Yep. So, go ahead and read, now… if you dare! ::bwahahahaha:: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He had been gone for so long, it seemed… 

The rock bounced on the water twice before it sank to the bottom of the lake, not too far from the edge. Usually, two skips with a rock would have been quite a feat for the yellow-haired boy; the thrower of the rock. However, through the frustration and sadness he was feeling at that moment, all he knew was that he had thrown a rock, and he slouched down to the ground. Tears filled his eyes, and he did not hesitate to let them out. He cried into his knees that were closely pulled up to his chest, blocking out the entire world as he let his loneliness burst out in loud, racking sobs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had taken her a long time to finally slip into comforting dreams, away from all the troubles that the world around her caused, only to be pulled back abruptly to reality by the unmistakable sound of someone crying. She sighed. 

Rubbing her eyes tiredly, the orange-haired girl gently picked herself up, making sure not to awake any of the others that had circled around her to sleep. She followed the sobbing voice, noting, thankfully, that the child did not bother to keep their voice quiet. It made the task of tracking him down and locating him much easier. 

The moon of the foreign world that now felt like home to the girl sparkled against the lake as she entered a small clearing. The sounds of the boy had become much louder and distinct. She knew she was on the right track. Searching behind every tree, she eventually came upon one particular tree where the sobs were loudest. The girl sighed in relief and, quietly, walked to the side of the tree that faced the shiny lake, where, undoubtedly, the boy was sitting. 

Apparently, the boy had not heard her approaching, for when she touched his shoulder, he drew away in shock. Upon recognizing her, his faced calmed, though he turned his face away in an attempt to hide it. The orange-haired girl crossed her arms concernedly before decidedly kneeling down next the boy, in an attempt to coax him into speaking. 

"Takeru…" the girl whispered, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"Hm…?" Takeru mumbled, using a long sleeve to wipe his eyes and runny nose. His wet eyes reflected the moon light for a second before he squeezed them shut again, in an attempt to block out another flood of tears. The girl shook her head sympathetically. 

"Takeru, why are you out this late?" she asked, though she really needn't have. The answer was quite obvious; he'd been crying over it for the last week. Takeru sniffled.

"Sora," he whimpered, rubbing his eyes while simultaneously letting out another sob. "Why… why did he leave me…?" 

Sora shook her orange head. It had been the same question for a while, now. It wasn't that it annoyed Sora; it was the fact that she didn't know how to answer it. She didn't know why Yamato, the brother of the boy, had left the group. Though he had given somewhat of an explanation as to why he was going away, it had never seemed to suffice for the little boy, who tried valiantly to act as though he could live without his brother. In all truthfulness, no matter how bravely the boy acted, he could just not be without his brother. 

"Takeru…" Sora muttered, before, gently, taking the crying boy into her arms. She rocked him back and forth, as if she held a baby in her arms, and patted him softly on the back. Feeling more at ease, the boy continued to sob into the girl's shoulder. This went on for a while, before the tears became less and Takeru raised his head and wiped his eyes. 

"Better?" Sora asked sweetly. The boy looked up at her, and his unusually blue eyes sparkled, over-bright with tears that refused to be simply wiped away. 

"I'm sort of okay, now," Takeru mumbled, sniffling through his nose. The smile Sora put on was one of sadness, for she knew he was just trying to be strong, as his brother would. There was a small silence before Takeru decided to speak again.

"Sora, I'm really, really sorry…" the boy said guiltily, looking down at his hands, rather than the kind girl in front of him. Sora raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Takeru, why are you apologizing?" She asked, "You haven't done anything, so what have you to apologize for?" 

The yellow-haired boy sniffled again before continuing. 

"For being such a bother, all the time," He answered, and got many a shocked look from the orange-haired girl. She shook her head in a response, rather than speaking. 

"Sora, you're always taking care of me, now that… Yamato's gone," Takeru said, looking the older girl straight in the face. He gave her a stern look, and it surprised her how similar it was to the one the boy's older brother had held so often. 

"Takeru…" the orange-haired girl sighed, tilting her head slightly. "I promised that I would take care of you… and you know that I don't mind," she smiled, "I really like being around you. You're so much like Yamato, no matter how much littler you are compared to him." 

The boy looked up at her, forcing on a smile. He buried his face into her shoulder, contented with her warmth. 

"Thank you, Sora," he said, his voice holding the utmost sincerity. "You're so nice… just like my mom is…" 

Sora was unsure of how to reply. Instead, she hugged the boy closer to herself, becoming suddenly aware of how chilly it had gotten. 

"Sora?" Takeru said, after a few moments of nothing but the sound of the wind. The girl looked down at the boy, who now had his eyes closed, as if he were ready to sleep. She smiled. 

"Yes?"

The boy yawned, trying his best to cover it up. "Do you miss Yamato?" he asked sleepily. 

Sora was surprised by the boy's question. Why was he curious about something like this? She contemplated her answer for a bit, coming to the conclusion that she would say only what the boy wanted to hear, since she was unsure of her own feelings. 

"Yeah, I do," the orange-haired girl said simply, knowing that this would satisfy the needs of the tired little boy whose head now rested in her lap. The yellow-haired boy sighed before drifting off to sleep, content and warm. The girl watched him for a moment before leaning against the nearby tree and watched the moon reflect off the water of the deep, blue lake in front of them. Her mind drifted slowly, like the leaves around her and to the ground. 

"Yamato…" she murmured, fatigue overtaking her like a sudden plague. "I really do miss you… Everybody needs you…" she closed her eyes, and sighed sadly, "_I _need you…" and with that, she fell into a deep, warm sleep. The vision of the moon-covered lake was still painted under her eyelids as she dreamed, peacefully, unaware that a tear had slipped down her cheek. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He was stunned by her words. Never in a thousand years would he have expected anyone to miss him. He would have never expected _her_ to miss him… 

Yamato quietly crept from the shadows he had been hiding in, making sure, for the last time, that his digimon companion was not following him and was, indeed, fast asleep. Ducking under low branches and climbing over rocks and stumps that crossed his path. He slowed his pace as he reached the two sleeping forms, hiding behind the tree nearest them to make sure they were fully asleep before, cautiously, he approached them. 

He stood up in front of them, observing them sleep. The yellow-haired boy had begun to snore, a habit he had developed only recently. Yamato stifled a laugh as he knelt beside his snoring brother, placing a hand upon the boy's head. He watched his brother's eyelids flinch in his sleep, obviously from some dream he might be having. The older boy smiled sadly. 

__

I miss you so much, Takeru…

His eyes roamed for a little bit, before they settled on the sleeping form of the orange-haired girl, and he could feel his face go warm. He'd seen her sleeping before. When he was part of the group, he would often volunteer for watch duty, not only to watch over his brother, but her, as well. She didn't know this. He didn't wish her to. He cared for her too deeply to ever let her know something like that. 

Unknowingly, the boy's gloved hand had made its way half way to the orange-haired girl's face. Yamato stared at it dumbly before he caught himself, and pulled it back. He didn't know what he was doing there; he shouldn't have been there. He was being an idiot, he knew. 

Still, he couldn't seem to leave. His eyes would keep roaming back and forth; from his brother, to Sora, and back again. He finally gave in to the nagging at the back of his mind, and prepared himself to leave, again. If they were to wake up and see him, they would try to make him stay. But he still had yet to find himself. And until he could do so, he couldn't be with them. 

He couldn't be with Sora. 

For a split second, his mind drifted off again, leaving him to focus on the orange-haired girl, who looked troubled in her sleep. Yamato watched, curious, as the girl's lips parted, and her brows furrowed in concern. Afraid she might awake, Yamato drew away, slightly. 

"Sora?" he whispered, cautiously. The girl's head tilted, and she murmured something almost inaudible. The blond boy's face went warm as he caught a few of the girl's words. 

"Don't leave, again… Yamato…" 

Tears stung the boy's eyes. He was being selfish by leaving, he knew. But he had convinced himself long ago that he was doing it for a good cause. He'd help them more if he managed to find himself. He had to go. 

About to stand up, the boy noticed that a tear had slid down the girl's face. Without thinking, he gently brushed it away with his gloved fingertips. He watched her for a moment more, before standing up, quietly as possible. Taking one last look at the two sleeping figures, he turned, and sped off as quickly and silently as possible. Tears filled his eyes. 

__

I promise that I will return soon…he thought, his heart and mind racing with feelings and emotions he had not intended to feel. _Once I can find myself, we'll all be together. And we'll all be happy. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora's eyes sprung open, as tears welled up in them. With a gloved, pink hand, she furiously brushed them away. How stupid it had been to pretend she was asleep! She had heard Yamato approach, as well as she could hear him leave. And he had not known, because she had not tired to stop him. She should have tried to stop him! 

Sighing and wiping her eyes once more, her gaze focused on the lake, once more. She was being stupid. She was always being stupid. 

"Yamato," she whispered to herself, placing a hand on the yellow hair of the boy that slept in her lap. "We'll be together someday, won't we…?" She shook her head. She was being stupid, again. 

__

Of course… she thought, closing her eyes to block any more tears. _If we care for each other enough, you will come back. Then we'll be together forever… _

With that final thought, she fell asleep, this time for real. 

~*~

Oh, Tiny those happy nights have lost their words

__

Oh, Tiny Memory…even those happy nights have lost their words.

The childhood images slowly come back to life

Can you stay with me at all times…giving me your smile?

I sincerely wish that—in this quiet love.

There's no way I can ask the reason of your crying face that night

Reflecting your true dreams

Even though words sometimes hurt the lovers who left their home and snuggled close to each other.

Giving an eternal prayer—not being able to let go of the love we both held

I wouldn't have known love if I hadn't met you that day

Oh, you're my everything… there wasn't a single lie in the dreams I told you just once

We had such a passionate love—we can never return to it again

On days when your smiles are sad, I held that thin hand

Giving and eternal prayer—not being able to let go of the love we both held

I wouldn't have know love if I hadn't met you that day

Passing through the night, sharing everything—sadness, love—

Let's live together forever, so we can become happy

Too young

I can't live without your love

Don't leave me all alone

Tonight

Thank you for your million smiles

In my life

Never change my heart

~*~

Yeah, I know this sucked. My first songfic, though… So, I guess it isn't TOO bad for a first try… Right? Yeeeeah… anyway, I'm off to try and finish the rest of Autumn Stars, now that I've cured my writer's block… somewhat… ::cries:: waaaaaaah! It's never gonna get done!!! ::spotlight:: woe as meeeee… ::sigh:: 

By the way, I don't own the song. Glay does. Sorry it doesn't fit with the fic, either… I just… ::sigh:: bai bai… 


End file.
